The present invention relates to movable, free standing partitions or panels. It is common in such panel systems to provide a stabilizer located at the bottom of the panel to help prevent it from tipping to one side or the other.
Usually, such stabilizers are L-shaped, including a leg which abuts the panel and a foot which projects laterally from the leg and engages the floor. Stabilizers have been secured to panels in a variety of ways, including through use of hooks which hook down into the slotted standard which such free standing panels usually have.
Because floors are uneven, the panels themselves are provided with levelers which can adjust the height of the panel upwardly or downwardly at either end. The stabilizer foot then also has to have some sort of leveler glide, usually located at the end of the foot, in order to level the foot commensurate with the level of the panel and thereby prevent the panel from rocking.
A problem with such systems is that people stumble over the projecting foot. This is especially true if it is necessary to adjust the panel leveler and accordingly, the foot leveler upwardly. This also makes the foot more unsightly.